Sacrilege
by Lianarias
Summary: Lucifer is just minding his own business in the cage but something is not right, because no one is allowed to possess his vessel, no one but him. And one angel has just crossed the line.
1. Chapter 1

**So this just wrote itself when i lay in bed asleep last night. I'm finishing up the second chapter but i figured i'd put this up first. The title came from a song i'm listening to right now from the show The Originals. It's called Sacrilege (obviously).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, duh.**

**Warnings: Samifer if you squint but could be Gen if you want, no biggie.**

Lucifer was in the cage, and if he really thought about it, he could add "like always" to that. He was alone for now. Michael was somewhere else, muttering to himself and wandering aimlessly, liked he'd done practically the entire time since he'd entered the cage, praying to God for release and redemption no doubt. It was just Michael and Lucifer in the cage now anyways. Michael's vessel, Adam Sam's suppressed memories whispered, never truly entered the cage, his soul was safe in heaven, burnt out when Michael took his body. And Sam. Sam. His vessel. The Vessel. Was gone. Had left him.

It was just his body at first, his vessel, being stolen away practically the moment it arrived, leaving just the soul behind. But the Cage wasn't created to hold humans, especially their souls. It was created to hold an Archangel, a being much more durable then the flimsy nature of a human soul. And Lucifer had to watch. Had to watch is vessel torture himself with his own imagination made real by the Cage. It was Lucifer's own torture too, to watch his vessel, the one thing made just for him by his father, slowly delve into madness. The worst torture was when Lucifer could tell Sam was imagining him as the torturer. He was revealed when Death finally came and took Sam's soul away, even if Lucifer was alone once again.

But still, hadn't he promised he'd never hurt his vessel? Never lie to him either? Did Sam not remember the Devil's truthful promises?

He felt it then, a long while since Sam had been stolen away for good, a feeling like a stab through the heart which was in no way physical. He couldn't feel Sam. Couldn't feel the connection that was always between them.

Lucifer roared, his grace bursting out of him, searching, searching for Sam, for the person made for him; all the while mentally screaming "No No Don't take him away from me! No!" The place in Lucifer's chest felt so hollow now without the warmth he always felt echoed through his connection with his vessel. He felt so very truly alone now.

Sam's soul had always been so bright, even brighter than the righteous man's; a soul fit to be connected to Lucifer, the Morningstar. And Lucifer had always loved that soul which was made for him, even as it had dimmed through the torture of the Cage. But Sam's soul was dim now, even more so than before, and small as Lucifer's grace found it and as Lucifer pulled it to him gently, cradling the small light in his palms, holding it close to his chest as if he could re-establish the connection just through contact.

Sam's soul was dying. Fading. Something had damaged it so much that even Lucifer's grace, perfectly compatible with the soul, couldn't repair the damage. The only thing which could save Sam was to reunite the soul with his vessel.

But Lucifer couldn't leave the Cage, couldn't save the one being who was the exception to his hatred. The only gift his father ever truly gave him. For the first time since Lucifer's creation, he felt powerless, helpless. He didn't know what to do. He had to save Sam!

Lucifer barely felt his form fall to his knees, still cradling the dying soul, his head turned upward. And he did something he hadn't done in a millennia, hadn't done since he was cast out. He prayed.

Please save him father! Please! Do not take him from me. I would do anything, even give up my revenge! Just save him! Save him for me!

Then he gave one last scream, putting all his fear for the small soul held in his embrace and power behind it, so that his Father would hear, no matter how far.

Father I repent! Just save him!

**So yeah, one more on it's way so don't flip. If you haven't figured it out yet, the title is due to Gadreel/Ezekiel desecrating something Lucifer holds sacred (Sam).**

**Here's the song i'm listening to now, check it out: ** watch?v=ESYiNmPQpQ0


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been a butt and not posted anything lately AND THIS IS WHY. THIS MONSTER RIGHT HERE. This is the longest chapter I've written for anything so far and jeez, how do people find time to write super long stories? Anyways. DONE.**

**Song I listened to while typing up (No Lie) – When You're Evil by Voltaire**

**Disclaimer: I don own nothin. Rights to original owners.**

A bright light burst into being in the bunker, forcing Kevin to shield his eyes while "Sam" froze in shock, staring straight into the light with a sharp, unnatural gaze. The next thing Kevin knew, the light dissipated, revealing a male figure kneeling on the floor between Kevin and "Sam". The man's back was _ve_to Kevin.

Lucifer stood from his kneeling position suddenly, taking almost no time to recognize his surroundings because it didn't matter. Not while Sam's vessel stood before him. Sam's soul, still clutched to Lucifer's chest, brightened slightly at the closeness to his body.

"Sam!" Dean darted into the room before freezing, his eyes on Lucifer, he went white. Lucifer ignored him; Sam was the priority, always the priority to these monkeys.

"Leave Gadreel," Lucifer growled threateningly at the angel using Sam's vessel. Lucifer knew this angel, or at the very least recognized him. The angel who'd failed to guard Eden, and although before Lucifer had passive feelings for the angel, Gadreel's actions now were inexcusable.

"Lucifer," Gadreel acknowledged, his words sounding wrong in Sam's voice, to soft yet emotionless. "I heard you were back in the cage with Michael."

Lucifer could see Dean mouthing "Gadreel" from the corner of his vision, as if just realizing that an angel was inhabiting his brother (and had better be for Dean's sake. Lucifer was not a fan of inattentive older brothers) and if he'd turned around he might have even seen Kevin take two steps back, eyes wide with fright, and mouth "Lucifer".

"Gadreel," Lucifer growled in warning. He was well aware that every second he stood talking, Sam was dying. And that was unacceptable. "Release my vessel at once or I WILL make you."

Sam's eyes, no not Sam's ,_ Gadreel's _because Sam's were never that cold, that lifeless, flickered slightly in fear before Gadreel closed off, twitching slightly, as if to run, but Lucifer had already blocked him from flying away.

"No," Gadreel had the gall to answer back and Lucifer's temper soared. How dare this fledgling!? How dare he continue to defile that which was Lucifer's!? "This is my vessel now. Samuel is gone."

Dean dropped to his knees at that, his mouth slightly agape in horror as he stared at the body which had used to, was supposed to be, his brother. But Lucifer could see nothing but rage. He flew forward with true archangel speed, leaving no time for the younger angel to evade. His hand slammed into Gadreel's forehead, his eyes glowing with unearthly light, forcing Kevin and Dean to close their eyes.

"You will return what is mine!" Lucifer hissed in enochian, his true voice bleeding in to echo with an uncomfortable pitch, releasing his true form and taking hold of the other angel's grace. He pulled, more of a spiritual motion than physical, tugging the angel from _Lucifer's_ vessel, from Sam. Gadreel tried to fight (with all his power in fact) but he was no match for the Archangel, cast out or otherwise. At the last moment, Gabreel moved with Lucifer's pull, separating from Sam's body with a snap, and slipping from Lucifer's grasp, shooting away to find another vessel before Lucifer could destroy him. But Lucifer could deal with the angel later, Sam was more important.

Sam's vessel was lying still on the bunker's floor, where it had dropped, still as death as Lucifer folded himself back into human form. He quite belatedly realized he was once again in Nick's vessel, yet his grace felt much more contained this time, less like he was burning through the vessel.

"Sam!" Dean cried out, lunging to his brother's side, trying to find a pulse while at the same time keeping his eyes on Lucifer. Lucifer took a step forward, intending to return Sam's soul to his body. "Stop! Don't come any closer! You can't have him. He won't be your vessel again."

Lucifer almost indulged himself in the human movement of rolling his eyes, but he caught himself and continued forward. He didn't care about the righteous man. Sam was his priority. "Move," He growled. When Dean refused to step aside, Lucifer shoved the man aside himself with his powers. Not too rough though because Sam would get upset.

He pulled the little soul away from his chest, smiling slightly as the soul brightened as it neared its empty vessel. He pushed the soul in gently, through the vessel's chest while applying his grace to mend to broken bonds between soul and body. Almost immediately, Sam took a huge breath of air. Lucifer continued his ministrations until Sam's breathing evened out. He was breathing, alive, and Lucifer could see his soul brightening, becoming stronger now that it was once again completed, body and soul. Lucifer made sure to heal any residual damage to his vessel before pulling away and releasing Dean from his power.

Dean once again moved to his brother's side, glancing warily between Lucifer and Sam. "What did you do?" Dean demanded, checking his brother's vitals.

"I returned his soul to him," Lucifer glowered at the righteous man, crossing his arms in a strangely human action. "Gadreel had cast his soul out. I found it and returned it."

Dean blinked in surprise, the joy of having his brother back warring with his suspicion of Lucifer. "Why would you—" He choked out.

A gun clicked behind Lucifer, a bullet moving into the chamber.

Lucifer turned around slowly, an eyebrow raised in disinterest at the colt pointed at his head. Kevin's hands shook where he held the gun, his wide eyes flickering to Dean, as if seeking permission.

"I feel as if I've been in this position before," Lucifer announced wryly with a quirk of his lips. "Wouldn't you agree Dean?"

"Kevin, put the Colt down. It won't work," Dean urged slowly, a tad fearful for what the devil might do to Kevin. Kevin didn't seem to hear him, his eyes only on Lucifer.

"I thought you said we didn't have to worry about him Dean," Kevin accused, still thinking back to his earlier conversation where he'd admitted to always being screwed over by Dean.

"Oh Dean, I'm hurt," Lucifer smirked, feeling more like joking now that he knew Sam was fine.

"Kevin—" Dean warned, but it was too late. Lucifer, deciding that the prophet was no longer worth his time, turned back toward Sam. The Colt fired. The bullet caught Lucifer in the right temple. It didn't hurt, more like an irritating itch as the skin around the wound healed itself. Lucifer turned back to Kevin, both looking and feeling bored.

"You done?" Lucifer asked Kevin, who was still staring at the now faded wound. "Because – "

The gun fired again twice, in rapid fire. Lucifer pursed his lips in annoyance as the two bullets entered his chest. Ruining a perfectly fine shirt too.

"Kid, it isn't working. Lay off," Lucifer scowled slightly, pulling the gun from Kevin's now loose fingers and tossing it over to the righteous man (Lucifer much more trusted Dean to refrain from the minor annoyance of the gun than he did Kevin), who caught it swiftly, tucking it behind his back, still watching Lucifer cautiously.

Then Lucifer couldn't help himself. He leaned in close to Kevin (who naturally leaned back) and whispered. "Boo." And stuck his forked tongue out.

Kevin started and took two steps back, tripping into an open chair so he sat down. 1 Point for Lucifer. Small victories and such.

"So now what?!" Dean demanded, drawing Lucifer's attention back to where he stood as a barrier in front of Sam. "You start Apocalypse Version Two? Get Sam to be your vessel again!?"

Lucifer simply raised his eyebrows and looked blandly at Dean. The mud monkeys could be so slow sometimes. Except Sam. Sam was always the exception.

"Well!?" Dean snarled, irritated by the lack of answers to his questions. Lucifer, uninterested, watched him boil for a few seconds before deigning to answer.

"Michael is still in the cage." Lucifer finally answered. "There is no Apocalypse for now."

Dean blinked owlishly at him before recovering. "And Sam? You going to try and get him to say yes again?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucifer chided. "He's already said yes to me. I don't need his permission again." At Dean's look of murderous rage, he continued. "Besides. I do not need Sam's vessel for now. Nick here seems to be holding me much better this time around."

"Really?" Dean deflated, hope creeping into his expression. "No deceit?"

"None." Lucifer answered solemnly. He was actually at the moment thinking of what he truly wished to do now. He'd never really been given an opportunity to decide on what to do with his own free will. Even when he'd been freed from the cage the first time, he'd been forced to follow his father's plan. The only pleasurable part of that had been meeting Sam and joining with him. He didn't really know what he wanted to do now. Except that he wanted to be with his true vessel, with Sam. Not as one but as two separate beings made for each other. And that required Dean's acceptance.

"Dean!? You can't be seriously allowing him to go free!" Kevin protested.

"No," Dean studied Lucifer critically. "I'll want him where I can see him. No tricks. What do you plan to do now?" Dean directed the last part to Lucifer.

"I would appreciate a room if I'm to be held captive in this place," Lucifer replied with a slight smirk, following Dean's thought process. He was much too alike with a younger Michael. He could see Dean relax slightly at Lucifer's silent agreement to remain in "captivity". How ridiculous. But this was necessary. He wouldn't be able to stay near Sam if Dean was protesting. So he would make "nice" with Michael's vessel.

"Dean!" Kevin protested.

"Deal." Dean answered quickly, ignoring Kevin. He then started to laugh a little unhinged as he traveled back to Sam's side, muttering under his breath about "made a deal with the Devil". Lucifer ignored him, instead letting his grace out slightly to sense the area. He checked Sam's soul first, reassuring himself that it was bright and thriving once again, before moving on, reading the wards and life-forms nearby and . . .

"Dean?" Lucifer inquired, tipping his head slightly in the way that all angels seemed to do at one point or another. "Why is the current King of Hell in your basement?"

THAT'S THE END. NO MORE. I'M DONE. LUCIFER IS TOO HARD TO CHARACTERIZE.

**AND HOLY BANANAS. I'M DONE. This project kept me so focused to finish it that I totally had no time to write any more "What is and What is not". I will be getting back on that one now.**

**Pshoooh *wipes brow dramatically* "FINISHED"**

**Sorry for any OOC! I tried not to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, people kept asking for a little bit more from this story so I'm adding just a couple shorts. There will definitely be at the very least, one more. One where Sam wakes up. So look forward to that. In the meantime, another reader request, Lucifer interacting with Crowley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, duh.**

**Warnings: Samifer if you squint but could be Gen if you want, no biggie.**

The last few days had been sufficiently tense and awkward at the bunker. Of course, Lucifer's own presence was a major contribution, but the major conflict lied in the fact that the youngest Winchester had yet to wake after his soul had been reunited with his body. And with each hour, the oldest Winchester grew more and more restless and increasingly more suspicious and agitated around Lucifer. So much so that Lucifer had taken to avoiding Dean and any altercations which might threaten Lucifer's precarious position in Sam's life by hiding in Sam's room, keeping a constant vigil by Sam's unconscious form. But in the comfortable silence, as Lucifer patiently awaited the re-awakening of his vessel, Lucifer had a lot of time to think and plan. Yet some part of his mind kept returning to the demon in the basement.

Now Lucifer had no intention of establishing himself as any type of ruler over the hell spawn this time around (he had a feeling him being in a position of power would upset Sam) but there were certain laws which would have to be made clear if the hell spawn wanted to avoid a good smiting. Which was why Lucifer was currently on his way down into the deeper bowels of the bunker, in search of a self-proclaimed king of hell.

"I can hear you shuffling around out there Moose!" Crowley called out whilst Lucifer approached the dungeon. Lucifer snorted out a soft laugh, more a puff of air than anything, and ignored the warm feeling in his gut at being mistaken for Sam, probably due to Crowley's bound powers and the similarities between Sam's soul and Lucifer's grace. "Come to—"

Lucifer stepped into view and Crowley broke off, stuttering—"To-to-t-t-…"

The room fell into a charged silence, Lucifer leaning back against the metal shelving unit, his arms crossed, his expression calm, his body language casual. In comparison, Crowley sat ram rod straight and tense in his chair, eyes practically bugging out of his head as he stared at Lucifer.

"Fergus," Lucifer broke the silence, intentionally using the demon's first name. There was another short silence before Crowley stuttered out:

"Bollocks," Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him. "You can't be here," Crowley denied.

"Hm? Really? An yet I've heard some interesting things about you as well demon. Something about a king of hell?" Lucifer pretended to tap his finger to his lips in thought. "It is interesting what happens when one's trapped in the cage for just a few Earth years."

"I don't – It's not –Just –" Crowley stumbled, attempting to recover verbal ground. "More of a reagent of Hell sir!"

"Is that so?" Lucifer inquired, forcing his face to remain solemn as a smirk tried to force it's way in. It was amusing watching the hellspawn flail in terror.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare –" Crowley broke off once again as Lucifer pushed away from the shelving unit, stepping toward Crowley. The demon tensed, mentally cursing up something foul for being chained to the chair while the Devil himself cornered him.

"Relax demon," Lucifer finally let his smirk show as he stepped around behind Crowley, his hands behind his back as he pretended to study the wards along the wall, while truthfully he just wanted to make the demon uncomfortable by standing where the hellspawn couldn't see. Crowley craned his head back as much as he could, twisting in an attempt to always keep Lucifer in his sight. "I'm not here to kill you."

"You're not?" Crowley questioned, momentarily caught off guard, eyes wide and slightly slack jawed before he recovered. "Well – I mean, good – that's ah good. Then –" Crowley's brows drew together in confusion. "Why are you here again?"

"I'm doing you a favor," Lucifer moved in front of Crowley once again, his face carefully indifferent, hands still behind his back, head slightly cocked. "I won't kill you – and in return you can fill me in on what I've missed since I was returned to the cage."

"That's –" Crowley gulped. "I think we can come to a reasonable agreement," Crowley would do anything to not be killed, he'd survived this long after all.

"I had suspected," Lucifer smirked. Crowley's will to live was quite amusing in a demon, almost like a cockroach that just kept showing up, just when you'd thought it'd died. "And don't worry –"

Lucifer slammed his hands down on the table in front of Crowley suddenly, causing the demon to jump in his seat and gulp as he meet the Devil's gaze. An evil smirk bloomed on Lucifer's face.

"We have plenty of time to 'chat' "

**I know this is really short guys but it was surprisingly hard to write. Crowley is a pretty weird character to predict the actions for and I was having trouble with the dialogue flow. Hope this was okay anyways. Read the top notes!**

**Review please.**


End file.
